Pok'emon: Ashs Adventure
by NaturesBeast
Summary: 6 yr old Ash and his Mother go on a vacation and during a sudden storm Ash gets washed out to sea with his new pok'emon friends, what will happen? Read and find out! Smart Ash, more pok'emon, Aura Guardian Ash, NO MISTY!. misty bashing.
1. Ch 1 Arrival and Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Pok'emon

I do own the idea for this story.

I got the idea from a picture I saw of a Tropius with a Togepi, Pichu and an Eevee. just so you know...

Ch.1 Arrival and Lost

A five year old Ash and his mother Delia step off the boat and onto one of the Orange Islands called Kumquat Island, Ashs mother had won a ticket to one of their luxurious hotels, and thought it would be delightful to have a vacation.

Ash had loved the boat ride over to the Island, he had saw many unique water pok'emon and even an advetureas young Lapras that had played ball with him from the ocean for a day then had to leave when it's pod came and got it.

Ash saw many tropical birds and some Pidgey and Pidgeot when they got close to the island, and vowed to catch and train a Pidgey into one of the magnificent birds so they could fly together.

Ash held his mothers hand as they walked into the lobby of their hotel, he looked around while his mother talked to the manager, he spoted a Alakazam floating sitting indian style with it's eyes closed nearby and tilted his head at it curious, he let go of his moms hand and walked up to it "Ash hunny don't go to far okay" "Okay mom" Ash smiled and continued.

Ash looks up at the floating pok'emon "How are you doing that?" he asks, one of the pok'emons eyes peeks open and looks at him, then smiles at the child, Ashs eyes widden when he hears a voice.

"It is because im a Alakazam a psycic type, I am able to move and do things with my mind, young one" "Waoh your so cool, It's nice to Alakazam my names Ash Ketchum" Ash introduced then his mom was calling his "I gotta go I hope we meet again, while im here, see ya" then Ash jogged away and took him mothers hand again while waving to the psycic type.

Ash soon had all his clothes put away and he and his mother went strait to the beach, which Ash dove into the water with his mother staying on shore on a beach towel reading a novel that Ash couldn't careless about.

through out the day Ash played with many of the water pok'emon that came close to the shore, mainly the Magikarp, some Krabby, Shelder, Qwilfish, Corsola, and Remoraid, even some Horseas joined in to the Magikarp would let him hold onto the golden crown and they would pull him along the shore not to far from the beach.

All and all he had a great time that day and to think he was staying here for two weeks it was going to be great, Ash and him mother had lunch in a beach side restarant, that was on the water, A favorite place for water type trainers.

Ash enjoyed the lunch with the pok'emon around and secretly sent some bread to the Magikarp that he had befriended.

Ash went back to the beach to play with his water type friends as much as he could for that week, while also exploring and helping some pok'emon he found in the city.

The second week was nearly the same he made a habit to help the family of pok'emon he found and playing with the two Magikarp that stayed to play with him.

But on the 13 day of their vacation Ash was playing with his Magikarp, his friends had pulled him further out than before in their game, when a storm hit the island Ash and his friends tried to swim back to shore where Ashs mother was but the ocean drew him out into the sea with his friends.

When the storm was over the next day Delia was frantic she went strait to the police station and got every one she could to help search for her child, boats were sent out to look.

Delia called Professor Oak, and he came to be with the destressed mother, on that day the met a lone Meowth that Delia had spotted many times playing with her son, it was walking around, and seemed to be searching for something.

Then some of the search party came and gave a report that they haven't found him yet then they left to comtinue the search, Delia felt a tugging at her dress, it was the Meowth it was trying to pull her some where.

"Meeowth!" it meowed and took off toward an ally, just before it entered "Meowth!" it called again and then rushed into the ally.

Delia and the Professor followed nearly losing the cat a few times then coming to large area surrounded by buildings were the met a Persian and a pink and cream cat pok'emon with large ears, "Meh meh!"

"A Skitty what is it doing here?" the old Professor said, then gulped when the Persian growled.

_"Who are you human" _a voice growled _"Where is Ash" _it growled again.

"Me-Meowth- eowth!" the small Meowth said worriedly.

_"Missing? you... human tell me where Ash is" _the voice asked again

The Professor thought for a moment and said "Telepathy?".

_"Yes I can comunicate with telepathy, now answer my question!" _the Persian roar at them, growling.

"W-we don't know where Ash is" Delia said sobbing "He was playing in the ocean when that storm hit yesterday."

_"The ocean huh?" _Persian thought out loud, then looked at her kittens _"Skitty, Meowth, you will go with these two humans until I return understood,"_ the kittens nodd and walk to the two the humans _"And you two will look after them until I return," _The Persian turns to and ally and begins to walk.

"W-Wai-" the mother Persian was gone, they had no choice but to do as she said, they took the two kittens with them to the hotel to wait for news to arrive.

1 hr and 30 minutes later a booming shrill sound echoed across the island, making everyone cover their ears at the screech, it lasted for 5 minutes before silence, but it was brief silence, many people ran outside and looked up at the large swarm of bird pokemon coming from the mountain inland, they flew past the city with great speed, spreading out above the sea, only one of the bird pok'emon stopped by the city, a large Pidgeot flew down to Delia and the Professor, hovering for a momment to let off Persian before it followed the others faster than any had seen a Pidgeot fly before.

_"Ash will be found"_ was all the mother Persian said before walking to her kittens to wait.

With Ash

Ash kicked again in the water holding onto his two friends swiming as much as he could before he had to go back up for air, and resting, he was getting tired, really tired, and the two Magikarp could tell they were frantic, they knew swiming during that storm had tired out their young friend and were worried.

Ash was able to continue for another hour before he passed out from exhaustion and started to sink, the Magikarp saw their friend and tried to keep him afloat but they were to small, to do so for to long and were getting tired as well.

A large wave took Ash away form the fish pok'emon, they swam after his sinking body frantically, all of a sudden they both were glowing.

Close to where the Magikarp were the large Pidgeot was soaring with some Pidgeotto searching the water with their sharp eyes, A large Splash alerted them to two Gyarados that roared in worry.

Their on the larger Gyarados' back layed the boy they were searching for, he was coughing up water, but but soon fell stil in exhaustion.

The smaller Gyarados spotted the Pidgeot and roar for help, it was imediatly given.

With Delia

No one had heard anything from the search party, and Delia looked close to crying again.

Another loud shrill screech sounded form the ocean, which made the mother Persian look up from playing with her kittens and walk out side stating _"They found him" _which had Delia and the Professor following quickly, Persian led them to a peer that boats docked at and waited, soon many figures could be seen two in the water and many flying.

What they saw shocked them two Gyarados were swimming quickly towards them looking worried the large Pidgeot flew ahead and reported to the mother persian _"It would seem Ash has made some friends for life"_ Persian said outloud to the frightened humans.

Soon the Gyarados were beside the peer, the larger one moved so that its body was right next to the end, it was giving the humans soft sounds, that the professor had never heard a Gyarados make before, the smaller Gyarados moved close to the larger one and picked up something, The Professor, and Delia watch as the serpent pick it's head up and reveal Ash gental enclosed in its mouth, and place Ash onto the deck, before, gental rumbling in worry.

Delia gave a cry at the sight of her son and raced to him, she picked him up checking him over from head to toe.

Hospital

Delia was sitting, having finally calmed down after having Ash checked over by the doctor on the island, Persian and her kittens where in the room and the Gyarados were looking in to the room every now and again from the pool out side, which scared some of the other patience until they saw and heard how gental they were then they calmed down.

The next day Ash woke up from a sneeze dew to Skitty tickling his nose, He got bear hugs from his mother and the Gyarados who he was told by Persian where his friends the Magikarp, he remembered the two evolving while he drowned but was to tired to move at the time.

He hugged them just as hard as they hugged him, It was time to leave Kumquat Island, Ash was sad, until his mother handed him five pok'eballs and explained "They're coming home with us, I don't know where we'll put your Gyarados but we'll find a place."

Ash was as happy as can be, he could introduce his new friends to his other friends in Pallet town.

What do you all think! The story was alittle short but I think it's a great start.

Tell me what tou think! Write a review!

-Nature-sama


	2. Ch 2 Alamos

Ch. 2 Alamos

Ash was excited, it's been a a year since they returned from their vacation, and what a year! Ash had done alot and learned many things so that when he became a pok'emon trainer he would know what to do he even practices camping out at the lake just inside the woods behind his house in Pallet Town he and his pok'emon would camp out their on occasion to get the feel for traveling and camping.

Ash loved it! Persian would come with him on occasion to be with her kittens that always tagged along with Ash on the camping trips Ash loved swiming with his Gyarados' who he named so he they don't get confused the larger one is Poseiden, and the smaller is Trident named after the Greek God of the Sea and his water controling weapon.

Ash had built a largeish building in the back courner of his back yard right next to the woods that housed the lake, in his free time (which he had alot of) for Persian and her kittens when she didn't want to be couped up in the house, around his mom (for some reason she doesn't like his mother).

The building acted as a club house for him as well, he put a large basket and a few smaller baskets around it and a rolled up sleeping bag hung high up on the wall so playful kittens couldn't reach it and few shelves had stones he collected from the bottom of the lake, that he thought looked interesting, and a wooden Arcanine, and Persian carving next to two intertwinded Gyarados; carving they were the most detailed, he found he was good at carving pok'emon and set out to do alot of them.

He had carved a Bellossom for his mom and it sat on a shelf in the living room, An Abra when to Professor Oak, A Skitty and meowth carving sat in his room on his bedside table, A Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and Pidgeot carving set on his window seat. Ash carved many of the pok'emon he befriended around the lake, a friendly Poliwag and Poliwhirl' a few Magikarp, a shy Rattata and a bold Raticate, and a random Spearow that stopped by every now and again.

He craved the pok'emon that were at the Oak ranch on orders to be careful, Professor Oaks Arcanine became a favorite for Ash to carve and gave the professor one of the many Arcanine carvings, Ash carved lots of details into carvings and did so many he quickly started losing space for them, so he started to sell them after telling Professor.

Professor had helped him sell his carving to the other professors who made requests for certain pok'emon, Ash was glad Professor Oak had every known pok'emons picture and details in his computers.

Ash sold many of his carvings, Pok'emon trainers and even gym leaders asked for a carving of their beloved pok'emon, Ash got to know many types of pok'emon you can't see inside Kanto or even Johto, One day Ash was playing with his pok'emon at the lake swimming and playing ball when Professor Oak walked into the clearing with a strange man with bright red hair a red and black suit and wearing a cape... a cape... yeah Ash wasn't impressed, neither were his pok'emon.

The man looked at the scene in utter shock, here was a child that was 5 yrs old _playing_ with two dangerous pok'emon without a care in the world.

Even he wouldn't try that with his Gyarados.

Professor Oak smiled at Ash, then snickered at his companians shocked expression and snaped a quick picture he was glad he brought his camera.

'I guess even Champion Lance of the Elite Four can be surprized' Oak thought calling out to Ash

Ash blinked at the Professor, when he introduced Lance, "Your Kantos Champion?" at the nod Ash snorted and went back to play with him Gyarados "Im not impressed" that had the two adults falling over.

"Now Ash, Lance is here to pick up those big carvings that you did" the Professor said, smiling, he knew Ash wouldn't be easily impressed.

Ash turned his head at the Professor and raised an eyebrow "Professor I know your memory is fine, so you should have taken him to were they usually are stored" Ash said turning fully to the Professor his Gyarados' looming behind him.

Professor Oak flinched at a low growl from the larger one, the two of them still make him nervious even if he knows they are gental as long as you don't try to hurt Ash, Oak shuttered at the memory of the rampaging Nidoking that almost hit the boy.

It went through three, count three trees, that's where Ash got his wood for carving for the first 2 to 3 weeks.

"Well Ash, Lance wanted to meet the one who carved them" Oak said taking a step back "Why don't you walk with us to see them".

Ash sighed and followed after telling his pok'emon he'd be right back, he walked along side Lance behind the Professor.

They walked to a large shed that they built next to his clubhouse and Ash opened the doors inside there were 7 large carvings each carving had two or three pok'emon in it.

The first was a large wave that had a Dewgong on top with its tail goin down to side, a Lapras on a wave under it, and a Slowbro standing at the base.

The second was a mountain with two Onix curling around it and on a ledge near the middle their were a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan sparing.

The third was large Gengar and a Haunter in front of it with a Arbok coiled around then looming behind them.

And the final which had Lances breath hitch it was of a mountain with a large Dragonite standing on top two intertwind Dragonairs wraped around the mountain and a small Dratini curled up on a ledge.

Ash smiled "Well do you like it, I heard you like the Dratini evolutionary line so I added a Dratini to around it up, so you have a Evolutionary Carving" Ash smiled at his awed expression, all the statcues were as tall as lance.

Ash then snuck away to continue playing with his pok'emon, when he noticed them both to calt up in their own heads to see him.

An hour later Ash returned to his house for lunch Persian and her kittens following behind.

"Hi honey go wash up for lunch" Delia says when she spots her son.

"Okay mom" Ash washes his face and hands, then fixes his pok'emon a bowl of food each then takes the large bowls out to the back yard for his Gyarados.

"Ash were eating outside again" his mother said which had Ash beaming, Ash quickly helped his mother set the patio table.

During lunch Ash and his mother were talking then his mother starts to talk about taking another trip.

Ash was ecstatic, he and his mother planed on where to go this time.

Ash came across a book when he was looking for a nice vacation place, they had origanaly planed to go to Ecruteak City to see the bell tower but Ash got one look at the Space-Time Towers in Alamos and begged to go.

Ash and his mother step out of the woods to a large lake and the town they on a lone mountain in the middle of a lake with a stone bridge connecting it to another cliff, on the other side, "Opps I think I read the map wrong" Delia says "How are we supose to get there now?"

"Mom I still have Poseiden and Trident to give us a ride across the water" Ash says then released his two Gyarados when his mother gave the okay.

The two Gyarados give a gental roar when they were released then purr at the sight of their friend, "Hey guys I wanted to ask if you can give us a ride across the lake to the other side." Ash asked.

"The two nod and allow their friend and his mother climb on their heads and hold onto their dark teal crowns as the to serpents swim to the other side Poseiden carried Ash was out in front lowering itself so Ash could play in the water a bit and see some of the pok'emon that were swiming by.

"Thanks you for the ride you two" his Gyarados make a rumbling purr, as Ash returns them.

Ash smiles and releases Persian and her kittens so they could walk with them they hike up the side and took a break half way up.

"Hey do you two need a lift" Ash heard then looked up and saw a blonde women in a hot air balloon with an orange chinp with a flame for a tail.

"Sure that would be great" Delia says and walks to the the basket, she climbs in after helping Ash in and their bags, Ash returned the cat pok'emon and they were off.

"So what are you two doing" Alice asked after introducing herself.

"We are headed to Alamos for a vacation, but I took a wrong turn somewhere and we ended up over their on the otherside of the lake." Delia explained.

Alice blinked at her "On the other side?"

"Yeah! Poseiden and Trident gave us a ride across!" Ash said cheerilly.

"Poseiden and Trident? Who are they" Alice asked curiously

Ash laughed "You can meet them!, but we'll need a big pool" Ash smiles at the thought of playing with his pok'emon.

"That would be nice, and I know just the place too." Alice lands her air baloon near the space-time towers while her pasengers look on in awe.

Alice led then to behing the towers to a garden that had Ashs mother gushing about how lovely it was, Alice showed them her pok'emon friends and Ash released his cat pok'emon, Skitty and Meowth shot off to play with Ash right behind them and Persian following along to keep an eye on them, Ash spotted the lake and immediately released his water serpents.

Which made Alice yell in shock at the serpent pok'emon, "I know their different than normal Gyarados, but their completly harmless, that is until you try to hurt Ash" Delia explained.

"And what would happen if someone tried to hurt him?" Alice asked curious.

"Well you'll have to ask that Nidoking, that went on a rampage" Delia said.

Alices eyes widen and imagined what happend, it wasn't pretty, she carefully waked up to the serpents who were being greeted by her friends, she was surprized at how gental they were, she had seen many Gyarados but none of them were as gental with each other and the small child.

"Alice! Come meet my other friends!" Ash points to the larger Gyarados "This is Poseiden" then he points to the slightly smaller one "and this is Trident, their two of my best friends" the two Gyarados make a low rumble saying they agree.

"Well it's nice to meet you Poseiden and you to Trident" she said smiling.

Ashs mother offered to make luch for everyone, and they accepted, his mother left to go to the market they passed to pick up a few things, leaving Ash to play with the pok'emon and hear the song Oracion, that alice showed him, he saw how it calmed to pok'emon and himself and wished to learn.

Ash spotted a fallen tree limb "Hey Alice" "Yes Ash?" "What's you favorite pok'emon?" "Well I would have to say it's Darkrai" Ash tilts his head "Darkrai?" Alice chuckles "Yes Darkrai, it a dark type pok'emon that stays in this garden, but I don't think i've ever seen it before, it's very shy" Ash thinks for a momment and pulls his backpack to himself and pulls out a sketch pad, "Can you decribe what it looks like at all?" Ash asks picking up a pencil, Alice gives a curious look "Why the sudden interest Ash?" "It's a secret" Alice thinks nothing of it and sets about describing what she remembered from her grandmother.

As she talked Ash sketched out the pok'emon then colored it in when he was done and showed Alice who was amazed at the detail, After Alice said it was correct Ash took off to Persian with his backpack and sketch pad, whispering a few words to the classy cat Ash then went to pick up the tree limb then went to hide in a clearing a bit away from the playground where everone was.

Ash carved for an hour cutting off the parts he didn't need it slowly but surely became what he wanted, a small statcue in the shape of a Darkrai that was as big as his head, the pok'emon was leaning against a tree, Ash was glad the limb was so big he could do that.

Ash chuckled 'I hope she agrees and likes this' Ash thought as he packed his tools and started to walk back, just in time to his mother finished the picnic, Ash stows his carving away in his pack and enjoys the delicious lunch with his new and old friends, when lunch was over Ash was nervious.

Ash breathed in deeply and exhailed opening his eyes he turned to Alice "Alice I-I have something for you-"

Later Ash could be seen Learning Oracion, he was happy the time was cut in half thanks to him knowing how to play a leaf whistle dew to a Nuzleaf he met at Professor Oaks lab.

It took Ash 4 days to get the notes right, the pok;emon were more than happy to listen, Ash was a quick study after all.

By the begining of the second week he could play Oracion fluently, Ash sketched the Space-time towers and the garden along with some to the rooms within the tower, he loved the Leafeon and Glaceon on the wall and sketched all the pok'emon he saw and befriended, so that when he got home he could carve them.

On the second day of the second week Delia and Alice were out for the morning doing something Ash forgot he was to busy carving a meditating Gallade Ash was swimming with all the pok'emon when cry of "SHHHIIIIII" and a splash reached his ears.

Ash turned around and saw a small Shinx splashing around, 'It can't swim' Ash thought then quickly turned to Trident "Trident! over there that Shinx needs help," his Gyarados snaped to the direction of the small struggling pok'emon and sped off to help while Ash climbed onto Poseiden and had him swim to the bank where his three cat pok'emon were sunbathing taking a nap with the other Shinx and Luxio.

Ash jumps down to the bank and waits for Trident, who imediatly swam to him with the small uncouncious Shinx held gental in his mouth, "Thank you both" Ash says then takes the small pok'emon to the other Shinx and the Luxio, that had joined his three cat pok'emon.

"Luxio!" Ash called running up to the spark pok'emon and laying the small Shinx in front of it "Is there anything we should do?" Luxio sniffed it's first evolution then it's eyes widened and turned to Persian "LUX, UX, UX!" "Ash you need to take the baby Shinx to the Pok'emon Center now!" Ash nodded picking up the small one and quickly running off.

Once he was in town he started to panic 'I don't know where the pok'emon center is!' Ash thought as he rushed into an ally, I need to find it, then he needed to calm down, so he closed his eyes, and tried to relax, once he relaxed a little.

Suddenly there was a blueish light outlining of the alley, he could see with his eyes closed, he snaps his eyes open and looks to the little pok'emon and then closes his eyes focusing on the feeling he had when the blue light showed him.

'I need to find the pok'emon center their should be alot of people there' The blue light shows again and Ash expands his senses then takes off when he sees what he needs, he rushes through to back alleys jumping over thing that were in the way, and soon he was where he needed to be, he rushed out of the alley and dodged people, he nearly paused when he passed inbetween two beings that had alot of the blue, but he felt the little move in his arms and quickened his pace.

Ash stooped at the counter laid the little shinx onto in and told the nurse what happend she immediatly called for some Chanseys, while he calt his breath, Ash sat down in the lobby and froze he could still see the blue then he relized he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

Ash decided to focus on the feelings he could feel now that he wsn't in a hurry and the little one was being cared for.

Ash could feel his hair lightly buzzing or moving but there was no wind, Ash ignored that and focused his senses outward, he could see Nurse Joy working on the little one and the Chanseys helping her, he could see all the injured pok'emon, a small bird pok'emon had an injured wing, a Mareep was having a good dream, a rock type pok'emon had a crack in its armor.

Ash smiled when he saw some of the baby pok'emon that were playing with their trainers in the room behind him, he focused on the entrance when he felt the two beings that had all the blue, one was shaped like a jackel and the other was a teenager.

Ash tilted his head at them, when they started to walk his way, and stopped in front of him, Ash 'looked' up.

"So you are useing Aura", the teen says and Ash tilts his head further, 'Aura?' the man seems startled as did his pok'emon, they look at each other, then turn back to him, "Yes Aura" this time Ash jumped, "You seem startled" the teen sounded and felt amused and curious, and Ash scowled.

"Of course I would you just read my mind, and what is Aura? ... Is it this blue stuff, you and your pok'emon have alot of it." Ash asked, curious.

"Well yes, but how could you not know what it is, your using it right now and at an advanced level at that." the teen asked.

"I don't know" Ash said with a shrug, "I just used it when I needed to find the pok'emon center for the little Shinx, This is my first time using anything like this."

The two in front of him seem startled, "You mean you just started to use it, as in today?" Ash noded confused. he stopped using his 'Aura; as the teen called it and felt weird having it off, he opened his eyes and looked at the two.

The teen seemed startled looking into his eyes, and Ash blinked, tilting his head he asked "What is there something wrong?"

Well I guess that confirms it huh Lucario?" The teen looks to his companion, Ash was highly confused, what were these two going on about?

"Ash Ketchun please come to the counter", Ash heard and swung his head to the front counter where nurse Joy was smiling.

Ash got up and ran to the nurse, seh explained to the young raven that the little Shinx was fine, and could take it back now, Nurse Joy had the Chansey roll a gurney out to them, where the baby Shinx was curled up napping, Ash smiled at the cute sight, and petted the baby, "He feels much better Nurse Joy!, Thank you!" Ash says picking up the sleeping pok'emon.

Nurse Joy nodds "Don't worry it's my job to help- Riley? what are you doing back here? I thought you left already?" The kind nurse says curiously.

The teen smiles "Yes I did but when we left Lucario and I felt something strange, and we were surprised when we saw this boy run out of an alley and shot in between us running into the pok'emon center, we both were curious so we followed" He explains watching the young kid listening to him.

"Now that I think about it I never gave you my name and I never got yours," The teen them introduces himself

"Im Riley and this is my partner Lucario" Lucario nods at his name, and looks to the kid, "Ash Ketchum and this is a baby Shinx my pok'emon and I saved form drowning, also I need to go everyone is probably worried, since I just to off," Ash say then bows to the two and carrying the baby Shinx he left the center. and activated his 'Aura' as the teen said and then took off down the alley again.

Riley and Lucario following him, they wanted to talk more to the boy.

Ash felt something and paused, there was something behind him, he back tracked and found a blob, Ash tilted his head the blobs 'Aura' felt hungry? Ash thought about the berry trees in the garden and nodded to himself, he picked the exahasted blob up and bolted down the alley again, uncounsiously putting his Aura into his legs, Ash ran so fast he nearly ran into a tree.

What he didn't know was that he just used Quick Attack, Riley and Lucarios eyes widen when Ash disappeared into a white streak down the alley, they rushed to keep catch up.

Ash carries the two pok'emon through the wood s and to where he felt Persian and his pok'emon.

"Im back guys Baby Shinx is just fine, but I need alot of berries and food for our guest I found him in an alley he's very hungry, so troup search out some berries please" Ash says putting the still napping baby Shinx next to the mother Persian, He knew she would want to see the baby as soon as possible.

The land walking pok'emon run off to gather the berries while his Gyarados cheak on the little pok'emon their friend and master saved.

Persian purred and nuzzled the baby pok'emon as soon as it was set down next to her, her mothering instincts taking over, the baby snuggled into Persians side purring back.

Ash smiled, at the two and then whispered, "Do you know where his parents are?"

Persian looked to her trainer and her ears folded back, with a sad look, "After you took off to get the baby treated we looked for his parents, but none of us could find anyone."

Ash felt sad and put the hungry blob down near the mother and started to pet the baby, and cooing at it.

Persian laid her head down, she knew Ash was a good boy, and could be trusted, no matter what, he wouldn't hurt the kitten.

Persian notice the blob her trainer brought with him and stared, it was a Ditto, but it was blue not pink, she looked to the trees when the other pok'emon came runnung out, arms full of berries and apples.

Ash smiled and motioned for them to put them down, and shook the hungry po'emon he found, hey we have food for you wake up and eat."

The pok'emon took a moment before it lifted itself up, when it spotted the food it quickly moved to the fruit and began eatting, Ash chuckled and turned to the pok'emon, "Thank you all, im pretty sure he would thank you as well," Ash looks at all the food "Why don't we all eat since you guys brought enough."

The pok'emon cheer and start eating Ash quickly grabs 2 Oran berries and 2 apples, and sets them aside for the thin looking baby.

Awhile later everyone was relaxing, until Riley and Lucario came out of the woods with an amused smile, "You Ash are hard to keep track of"

Ash sits up and moves the full baby pok'emon off his stomic and to the growling mother, hoping she wont attack the two, if she had the baby right next to her.

Ash pats her on the head, once the baby was in her care and turned to the two he met earlier, "What are you guys doing here?" Ash asked.

"Well we wanted to talk about your ability with Aura," they started to move close to the group when the water exploded and there was two Gyarados, Riley was shocked when Ash turned to the two and greeted them happily, he was even more shocked when the two purred at the child and settled themselves close by to watch.

"Don't worry Poseidon and Trident are friendly, as long as you don't attack them." Ash said at the frightend feeling he was getting from them.

They both move much slower and sit a little away from the group, as they didn't want to get to close to the growling Persian, who hunched over the baby pok'emon.

"Right well we wanted to talk, again when did you start useing Aura?" Riley asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow "when I was searching for the pok'emon center alittle earlier".

"You must be a natural Aura user if you just started" Riley said, Ash shrugged, "Ash would you like to learn how to use your Aura fully?" Riley asked.

Ash looked at Riley, confused, "Well your a natural Aura user, any Aura gurdian would be tripping over them selves to train you" Ash looked uncertain.

Persian picked up on his uncertainess and growled at the intuder, making the teen very nervious.

Ash petted the classey cat, trying soothing the mothers protective instincts, "Riley will being trained in Aura, stop me from being a Pok'emon trainer?" Ash asked.

Riley blinked "Of course not Ash, is that what you want to be?" Ash sighed then nodded.

"I want to travel and train my pok'emon to be the best they can be, and if we happen to win a couple of tornaments so be it" Ash said.

Riley chuckled, Ash would be a great trainer, and Aura Guardian.

"So do you want to become an Aura Guardian?" Riley asked.

Ash thought about it for a second then nodded, "But how am I going to be one?"

"Well we train your ability to use Aura, it usually takes years to master your Aura, but your a natural user so it shouldn't take quite as long." Riley explained.

"Uh Riley there might be a problem..." Riley tilted his head, "Im not from this region, im from Pallet town in Kanto, and this is Sinnoh." Ash petted the baby Shinx to calm himself down.

Ash smiled at the babies purring, "That actually helps things, there's a place in Kanto that every Aura Guardian in training should visit"

It was time for Ash and his mother to leave for home, Riley had talked to Delia and explained who he was, Delia was delited that her son would be learning something so great, but she wa also worried, Riley told her Ash would be in the best of care.

Ash spent the majority of the rest of the time sketching and playing Oracion for the pok'emon, he even sensed a hidden litsener, and left some cookies for them, Ash sketched Lucario alot, he didn't know why but he liked Lucario, Ash was able to hold a conversation with the Aura pok'emon, and was amazed at the adventures he and Riley had.

During the last week Ash met some strange teens in the garden, one was blonde the other was a red head the two were arguing, after a minute Ash had; had enough of it and played Oracion, to calm them.

Ash introduced himself to the two once he finished the song, some how Ash ended up in his first ever battle against the blonde.

Ash was nervious, but he chose his Gyarados; Poseiden which startled Volkner and Flint.

They watch in shock as the Gyarados curled around the child, he talked to the serpent the large snake turned to them by the end with a determent glint in its eyes, Volkner gulped what had he gotten himself into.

Poseidon won against the blondes Luxio, Poseiden litsened to Ashs every comand and the sharp eyed raven comanded him well, the two trainers were in shock.

After the battle Ash took the two to the playground and let all his pok'emon out Persian imediatly growls at the teens who back away slowly from the classy cat, she huffs and goes to nuzzling Ashs new baby pok'emon, Ash knew the moment he sat the baby pok'emon down with Persian the baby would be going home with them, what surprized him was the Ditto wanted to go with him too.

Shinx loved its new mom and brothers,

The teens stare at the two Gyarados, the kid didn't have one Gyarados but two, and they both listen to him, not only that but he also has a protective Persian and a Skitty, Meowth, and what looked to be a baby Shinx, What shocked them the most was the blue Ditto.

The other two decide to let their pok'emon out for some fun, Ash spots the pok'emon and a sketch book comes out of no where and he draws their pok'emon, the teens ask question and Ash answers, and vice versa.

The teens fall victum to the warm day and cool breeze, and fall asleep under a shadie tree, Ash leaves to group with a transformed Ditto on his shoulder, Ditto turned into a golden Caterpie, Ash blinked at the transformed pok'emon, and shrugged.

Ash sits in the woods with his carving tools and carve his new friends a pok'emon each, Ash carved a Lucario charm for Riley.

Next Ash carved a Pikachu charm for Volkner, and a Chimchar charm for Flint.

Ash took out some string he kept in a side compartment of his pack, made the charms into necklaces.

Ash walked back to the playground and sat down with his pok'emon, Ditto climbed from his shoulder and moved to Persian and the kittens, and laid down.

Ash stretched and laid down near the Classy cat pok'emon for a nap.

Later Ash handed the necklaces to the trainers, much to their surprise, Ash was very good at carving just like his sketching, they asked more and after they showed their pok'emon and put the charms on.

Around that time Riley showed up and had been growled at by Persian, being banished to the teens side, he quickly complied, Lucario moved faster not wanting to anger the protective mother.

Riley blinked whe the Lucario charm necklace was placed into his hand, then smiled, and thanked his artistic student.

Lucario sat with his trainers new student and talked with the child while the teens talked amongst themselves.

Ash and his mother arrived back home and Ash talked Professor Oaks off, then shut himself into his carving shed and let his imagination flow.

What came out amazed everyone.

-Nature-sama


	3. Ch 3 Rota

Ch. 3 Rota

Ash was having a blast little baby Shinx stuck to Ashs side, every chance he could when he wasn't being mothered by Persian.

Ash had to expand the little house a bit, so it was able to house the new addition, though he usually slept in Ashs room along with the other pok'emon.

Shinx, Meowth, and Skitty slept on Ashs bed curled up against him while Persian curled up in a large basket Ash had gotten the cat Ash lined the inside with pillows and a blanket so that it was soft.

Ash continued to carve for people and train his pok'emon, he noticed his baby Shinx trying to join in and ended up shocking himself a couple of times, Ash tried not to laugh when the baby bravely challeged his Gyarados, Trident purred and soothed the baby when he hurt his head trying to tackle the serpent, which made the baby pout, and sent Ash into fits trying to hold his giggling.

His mother had no problem with that and was giggling up a storm, then switched to snapping pictures like crazy.

Volkner and Flint would call on accasion and gloat about their badges or talk about their pok'emon, when they evolve Ash sketched the pok'emon and talked about his own pok'emon, he enjoyed the looks he got when he told them about Shinx and his challege to Trident.

Riley had visited two weeks after their return and started their Guardian training, it wasn't that hard, only thing that was hard was trying to calm his pok'emon during his spar with Riley, Poseiden and Trident were on the attack, when they started to spar against each other.

Ash had to stand in front of the scared Aura Guardian until the furious Gyarados calmed down, Ash explained to them what they were doing, during the Gyarados' fury, Baby Shinx kept trying it's hardest to zap Riley, And Ash tried his hardest to not laugh at his youngest pok'emon.

After his pok'emon understood what they were doing Ash ran into the forest to laugh his guts out at his baby pok'emons actions, Ash and Riley went back to sparing, under the watchful eyes of his Gyarados, after he took the tire out baby to Persian for a nap.

Professor Oak found Ashs pok'emon interesting, he found his pok'emon acted differently than the others in their species, like Ashs Gyarados, their calm and gental but firece when Ash is in danger or hurt, or if they think he is hurt and in danger, as Riley could confirm.

Ashs Persian can use Telepathy so can her kittens, but they don't use it as much as her.

Meowth and Skitty could use attacks that are not usually used by their species.

Ditto was blue a shiney pok'emon, Professor Oak had a field day with the little blue pok'emon.

And little Shinx, Oak laught when he recalled Delia showing him pictures of the baby challeging Trident and the pouting session that came afterwards.

He never heard of a baby pok'emon challeging a fully grown Gyarados before, he ended up retelling the story to his colleges he enjoyed the horrified looks that came across, Professor Elms and Birtches face, Professor Rowans eyes widened a bit in shock, at the baby pok'emons actions.

The professor explained that the baby was as safe as it could be, when he said it was Ashs Gyarados they all looked sceptable, having heard that a Gyarados let alone two gyarados were as gental as the old Professor said was unbelieveable.

Professor Oak smiled and told them to come over and take a peek at the two if they didn't believe him.

That was why, a week later all the professors came over the his lab and were now walking over to Ash and his mothers house.

Delia answered the door, "Yes?, oh! Professor! what can we do for you? lunch wont be for a while" Delia stated then saw the other professors, "Do you have guests Professor?"

Oak got nervious and rubbed his head, "Well you see Delia I was talking to the other professors about Ash and his Gyarados and they got curious, so they came to Kanto just to meet them and Ash" he explained.

"Oh well that great!" Delia opens the door wide "Come on in im sure Ash wont mind one bit" Delia shows them to the living room.

"And where is Ash now?" Professor Oak asks.

"He's talking to his friends from Alamos town, they call every now and then- Ash honey you have company!" Delia calls out showing the Professor to her son, who was talking tactics with Volkner, who had a grining Flint near ontop of the other teen, Shinx was curled up on his lap.

"Awe he's just so adorable!" Flint nearly gushed gazing at the 'adorable' baby Shinx, Ash chuckled and petted the curious baby.

"I couldn't agree more" Delia did gush when she heard Flint, Volkner pushed the red head off of him and gazed behind Ash and was surprised to see the professor.

"Professor Rowan? what are you doing there at Ashs house?" Volkner asked and was nearly crushed again by the red head.

"WHAT! YOUR AT ASHS?" Flint groans "why didn't you tell us we could have come with you!" Flint was nocked off the blonde again, Ash sighed.

"Calm down NOW!, Flint sit down, and stop climbing ontop of Volkner" Flint pouts and pulls another chair up the the Video Phone and sits down sulking, Volkner sighed again "Why do you two insist on calling me at the same time most of the time" Ash asked.

The two look at each other then at the same time "Because you might start to like him more than me!" then they started to glare at each other.

Ash laught at them "You two are equally annoying and awesome how could I like the one over the other?" Shinx purred and his Memmas joy and laid his head down.

Ash said his good byes and threatened the two into not arguing for a while.

Ash turned around to see the astonished looks of 3 professors, Professor Oak was chuckling off to the side.

Ash tilts his head at them "Now that those two are off to train, who are you all?"

Professor Rowen clears his throwt "My name is Professor Rowen, this is Professor Elm and this is Professor Birch, were here to see your Gyarados, and to see if what Professor Oak says is true."

Ash blinks then nods, he picks up his baby Shinx and leads them out the back door after his mother gets the professors to agree to having lunch with them.

Ash knocks on the little house as they pass it, and Persian and her kittens come out and quickly follow, Meowth and Skitty nearly make Professor Birtch trip, a few times during the walk, until Persiaan scolded them.

"Here we are" Ash says when they walk into the lake clearing, Ash whistles after a minute two gizers shoot up from the lake surface, the two Gyarados, give a gental roar, and swim to their friend, Trident swims faster when he sees the baby Shinx.

Shinx mewed when Trident came close to greet him, which shocked the professors and left Professor Oak with a grin, Poseiden purred at their trainer greeting him then grumbled at the Professors.

The 3 forean Professors stood in shock at the caring two _Atrocious_ pok'emon, who didn't seem at all angry or very frightning when one was letting a baby Shinx play with it's long whiskers.

While the other was getting it's scales rubbed.

Professor Birch started to ask questions and that started the question and answer game, even through lunch they asked question.

When they started to talk about changing the Pok'edex entrie for Gyarados, the debate turned, to what they put, they started to put together a ruff draft, then started to talk about his serpents behavior, and how they were different and what was the same.

They stayed and observed the twos behavior throughout their noon training, they even observed a new challege from Shinx to Trident and the enevitable, pouting that followed.

The professors talked low about their observations, how baby Shinx shorted out after trying to zap them, for annoying him, he did zap them but it was static shock at best, it made Oaks hair poof up to look like Flints hair.

The 3 professors asked Persian questions when they found out she could talk through telepathy which earned all of them an Icy Wind from Skitty for annoying his memma and a Water Pulse from Meowth, and an attempt at a zap from the baby Shinx, for annoying with his female Memma.

They were lucky that he was still young and couldn't get a good charge yet.

After a while Oak decides he should show Ashs carvings and after permission they went off to look at the wood carvings, Ash went with them because he knew thay would meet his Ditto who had taken a liking to his carvings.

It took forever to get them out of his shed and off to the lab, so his poor blue pok'emon didn't have to put up with the probing anymore.

Ash packed his last set of cloths getting ready to travel to Rota, after Rileys last visit he had reseached about the place, it was home of the most famious Aura Guardian Sir Aaron.

Ash couldn't wait he already had his pok'emon, he decide to leave Ditto, Persian, Meowth, and Skitty with his mother so she wouldn't be so lonely, plus he thought they could use the break, Persian didn't like being stuck without him there, but Ash convinced her saying he was going to be a pok'emon trainer and that even if he wanted to he couldn't carry more than six pok'emon at a time. and that she and the kittens should get use to not being around all the time.

She agreed but sulked when he said he was taking Shinx with him, she couldn't mother the baby and she would be bored now! that's what she thought until her kittens got into misceif and nearly got hurt again, she grined and rushed off to mother them a bit.

Delia kept checking if he had everything and if he was sure he wanted to go, she was mothering him.

Ash played with his baby pok'emon while he waited for Riley and Lucario it didn't take long for them to get there and pick him up.

Riley didn't get away unscaved though, Persian had threatend him with 'If anything is out of place on my Ash i'll Thunder Bolt you to the moon!' was what she said.

It did the trick, Lucario stood guard to make sure it wouldn't come to that.

They practice their Aura sight while walking or running to their destination, they also talked abit, Ash was excited about the festival tornament, until Riley explained that he could enter if he wanted since he had pok'emon, then Ash was EXCITED!

Ash was briming with excitement while they booked a room in the villege, and then headed to the castle, they had arrived just in time for the festable, Ash and Riley changed into costums, Riley insisted on the blue costum, Shinx thought it was good and purred. (Ashs costum in the movie)

Shinx rode on Ashs shoulder when they sighed up for the tornament, Riley followed amused, the festivities were first and Ash took the time to talk to Trident about fighting in the tornament, his Gyarados was excited to be able to put all their training to the test.

Ash picked up some suvanoirs for his mother and Professor Oak, and something for himself.

Riley let his student do as he pleases until it was close to the tormament then he took his student and had the excited kid meditate to calm down.

Ash stood in the battle box his first opponet ready he grabbed Tridents ball, and wished his opponets luck, the man did the same, Ash watched the man send out a powerful looking Nidorino, Ashs eyes sharpen then sends out his Trident, who appeared with a mighty roar.

Everyone was shocked a young child had a Gyarados! And by the looks of it it was strong, and calm...

The man looked into the childs eyes and knew that it wouldn't be an easy battle.

"Begin!" the refere said moving the red and green flags.

Trident let's do this! let's start with Aqua Tail!" Trident roars and water swirls around his tail he swinges it and the Nidorino dodges.

"Nidorino use Poison Sting!" the poison pok'emon fires the attack and Trident dodges, glaring at the pok'emon.

"Trident use Ice Beam!" the beam fires at the poison pok'emon and hits on one of it's legs, freezing it to the ground.

Ashs sharpe eyes look onto the paniced pok'emon, "Trident use Water pulse!" Ash says the pulse fires and nocks out the poison pok'emon.

"Winner Ash Ketchum And his Gyarados!" stuned the adeance stares then cheers loudly.

The under dog just became top dog.

Ash won all his battles with Trident.

Soon he was led away to the Ballroom and to a throne off to the side of the queens chair.

Ash felt something was different about the staff he was given, he looked to his teacher, who smiled at him, his sensei aparently didn't sense what he did.

He started the fire works by taking Sir Aarons pose, the six year old sat down and imspected the staff, when he got to the crystal he paused, the crystal shined a little.

After a split second desision, Ash pushed his Aura into the crystal it shined bright getting everyones attention, his teacher quickly turned and was about to run to his students side when the light focused and then started to disapate, and reveal A Lucario.

The Lucario was nealing with his paw on his cheast, Riley quickly rushes to his students side, when the Lucario turns to the child _"Aaron! why did you abandon the queen"_ Ash looked confused.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Ash asks holding the staff, and standing up.

The Lucario stops and looks down at him, then the jackel pok'emon rubs his eyes "Do you have something in your eyes? Here I have some water" Ash hands the Aura pok'emon his glass of water, the pok'emon pores the water onto it's eyes and rub the dirt out, finally able to open them.

He looks down at the child he accused of abandoning the queen, who was sitting stunned on her throne.

The Queen ordered the party to stop with a sorry and had everyone but Ash, Riley and the Lucario leave.

_"Why are you celibrating there is a war going on!"_ Lucario says looking out of the windows.

"Lucario, You are Sir Aarons apprentace Lucario, arn't you?" The queen asked kindly.

The Lucario neals _"Yes my Queen"_ the queen sighs.

"I thought so, Lucario-" the queen tells Lucario ablout what has happened and that it must have been sealed into the staff, right before Sir Aaron saved the kingdom."

Lucario listen to his Queens descendent, Lucario looked at the 6 year old child who he mistakened for his master.

Ash was introduced to the Queen by a man named Riley, what Lucario though interesting was that the man was an Aura Guardian, and Ash as the childs name is, was his student, training to be an Aura Guardian himself.

Lucario watch the child, as he bows to the queen, only for a pok'emon to pop out of his ball.

*Shiiinxxx!* The baby pok'emon yawned, pawing at its eye, before seeing it's male memma, with a cheer the baby shot into the childs arms, and climbing to his shoulder, Ash chuckle "Sorry he's still a baby" *Shii?* the baby pok'emon tilts its head cutely in askance.

Ash rubs the babies chin, "It's nothing, little one."

"Little one? Have you looked in a mirrior 'Little one'?" Riley teased Shinx sent a cute glare to the teen, and jumped down, and sending out some electricity, trying to zap the teen.

*Shiiii* the baby Shinx tried again much to Rileys and Lucarios amusement, the queen thought it was cute.

Shinx tried himself out and whined, his ears laying flat.

Ash smiled, and picked the baby up, "There; there, Shinx you almost got him, and im sure when your older you'll be fireing Thunder Bolts at him left and right," Ash says getting a groan from his teacher.

"Also Riley I would worry about Trident and Poseiden, next time I just might let them right by me." Ash said with a playful grim.

_"Poseiden? Trident? and who might they be"_ Lucario asked curiously.

Ash turns to the pok'emon away from his suddenly scared teacher, Ash puts his baby back onto his shoulder, and pulls out his other two pok'eballs.

"I'll show you" Ash tossed his pok'eballs into the air and pop open, and right onto the ballroom floor was his two Gyarados.

Lucario, not expeting this nearly lanched an Aura Sphere at the two, until a certain baby pok'emon ran up to the slightly smaller Gyarados and started to playfully Tackle the large serpent.

Lucario stayed around Ash, because of his Aura, the queen had told Ash and Riley that they could stay in the castle, Ash was excited, Riley excepted calmly and bowed.

Lucario followed Ash and Shinx into the garden, he hid himself when Ash stopped and sat down on the ground, the baby Shinx curled up next to the childs hip and purred when Ash scratched behind his ear.

Ash looked out into the garden, and took a leaf out of his jacket pocket, Lucario watch as the child put the leaf to his lips and played the most soothing sound he had ever heard.

Lucario relaxed and felt his douts, anger, and worry, flow away with the melody the child played.

The song ended, and Lucario felt at peace with himself, "Feel better Lucario?" Ash asked, Said pok'emon jumped at his voice.

Ash turned his head just enough so he could see the Aura pok'emon, "Come here and join me Lucario," Ash patted the spot next to him, Lucario hesitated for a moment before walking forward and taking a seat.

"Do you want to talk about it Lucario? It will make you feel better" Ash said encurouging.

Lucario didn't say anything for a while, until _"What was that you played?" _

Ash smiled "It's called Oracion, I learned it in Alamos Town, in the Sinnoh region, that's where I saved Little Shinx here," Shinx lifted his head and tilted it *Shhiii?* Ash chuckled "Don't worry about it Shinx" Ash then starts to scratch behind the babys ear again, much to its delight.

Lucario watched the interaction between the two in curiosity, _"You seem close to that Shinx"_ Lucario stated.

Ash nodded "Shinx hasn't left my side for very long sence we saved him from drowning."

_"For very long?"_

Ash nodded "Yeah I have a Persian, she has her own kittens, but has been able to coax Shinx into leaving my side for a while to play with her kittens or to try and teach him something herself." Ash chuckled remembering a few of the times that his Persian had been able to trick the baby into getting a bath from her.

_"You have others?"_

"Of course, their's my two Gyarados, my Persian, her kittens Meowth and Skitty, then theirs's my Ditto, and lastly my Shinx, I think some of the wild pok'emon that stop by the lake to play with us might consider themselves mine too."

Ash and Lucario talk until Riley comes to fine the tired 6 year old, The Aura Guardian carries the child away for bed with Lucario climbing into a tree for the night to think about their talks, it had gone from talking about Ash and his pok'emon to Lucarios adventures with Sir Aaron, Lucario had told Ash about the last time he saw his master.

Ash told him what he thought had happend to the Legendary Aura Guardian, Lucario had his eyes opened, _'Why wouldn't Sir Aaron want him to go to the Tree of Beginning with him? Was it really so I could live in a better time, like now?"_ Lucario decided to sleep when he didn't get any answers from the stars above.

Lucario was eating some berries when he sensed Ash coming into the garden followed by the Baby Shinx, Ash ran around the gardian with the baby following.

After a while Ash stopped and picked up his tired out Shinx and petted the baby, "You did good today, Shinx your definatly getting faster" *Shii~* Ash chuckled and sat down the baby to rest under Lucarios tree.

Then ran off to continue the run then he started to do physical excersises, later Ash was sitting next to the napping Shinx meditating.

Lucario having watched the child all morning jumped down next to him and sat down to do some meditation himself.

The two sat together for hours, feeling relaxed even as some wild pok'emon climbed all over the two, Shinx joining in on the climbing when it woke up.

Ash had two Caterpie on his back, his Shinx purred at his ear, a brave Rattata sat down next to him fidaging until it noticed he didn't move, a Pidgey had nested itself on his other shoulder, while a Nidoran male, sat next to his other hip, a Drowzee and Abra had sat down next to him and meditated with them, a Furret curled up on his lap.

Ash ignored it so he could meditate, besides it's not like he minded.

Ash and Lucario were interupted by two loud chuckles, Ash opened one of his eyes, to peek at the intruder, he saw his teacher and his Lucario chuckling at them, but he wasn't sure why, until he felt something curled up in his hair.

Ash shrugged, he wasn't concerned with it, Ash felt the pok'emon on and around him push closer to him, Ash chuckles at them, and pats Rattatas head, because it was shaking, Ash knew the mouse wasn't very brave, the Rattata species were known for not being brave and hiding when people got to close.

He knew the little one was being very brave right now.

He didn't know where the Furret came from, they were mostly from Johto, Ash ignored it, and decided to start training his Aura sight.

Lucario gazed at the other Lucario, he didn't get to see many of his species.

The other Lucario walked forward and sat down in front of the pok'emon covered child and started to use Aura sight as well, the human Riley followed when he was able to stop laughing.

Ash twiched when the pok'emon started to move in front of him and to where they could see Riley.

He heard Riley groan "What is up with you and every single pok'emons need to protect you?" Ash smirked at his teachers misery, and confusion.

Ash had seen many wild pok'emon attack his teacher during their spars, it was hilarious watching the Nidoqueen and Nidoking chase him up a tall tree, but it was fun playing with the Nidoran, Shinx had a blast.

Sir Aarons Lucario, stared at the child bewilderd, _"What does he mean? Do pok'emon protect you on a regular baseses?"_ he asked the child.

Ash tilted his head and nodded "Yep Pok'emon have always did that, I remember when Gary had got us lost in the forest around Pallet Town, because he wanted to catch some pok'emon for himself, and dragged me along so he could show off, when we relised we couldn't find our way back, a few Butterfree, some Raticate and Rattata herded us back to town, Gary was scared out of his mind" Ash told with a chuckle.

Riley peered at him "You weren't scared?"

Ash shook his head "No I don't know why but I knew they just wanted to help, and I knew that if they wanted to hurt us they would have already tried too"

"Good point I guess, but that doesn't explain why pok'emon want to protect you" Riley says.

Ash shrugs, "Maybe it has something to do with my Aura?" he questioned.

"Hmm could be" Riley said, Ash opens his eyes, and tilts his head,

"Off please" the pok'emon all scramble, and sit away from the child as he streaches, "I think im going to explore a bit, see you guys" Ash says and walks off, Shinx right on his heels, the other pok'mon follow him not wanting to stay with Riley.

Ash used his Aura sight the look around the castle as he walked, he saw many people and a few pok'emon, he chuckled when he noticed the garden pok'mon following him.

Ash found a stair way that led up to the attic Ash walked up the stairs, he saw two white stringsshoot up past him and he paused, he looked over the side and saw the Caterpie pulling themselves up with the String Shot, Ash chuckled, and continued to climb.

Ash met the Caterpie on the top step, infront of a door, Ash opened the door and walked in, the child looked around before he shot to the opposite wall, and through open the cabnates.

The pok'emon cheer and we all start playing.

Another Shinx joins into the fun at some point, Ash ignored it and greeted the larger Shinx, and continued to play -keep-the-ball-in-the-air- game.

All the pok'emon tired themselves out, Ash laid down next to his baby Shinx and the larger Shinx, Ash closes his eyes and drifts off for a nap.

Ash had woken up to the sun in his eyes and a rusling sound, he looked up and saw that there were branches a gental breeze danced around him as he sat up.

Where was he? he looks around and sees a large pile of toys, and of course his baby Shinx was right there next to him.

Ash smiled at it's cuteness, and got up picking up his napping baby with him he went to the lake and sat next to it, with his baby in his lap.

All he had to do was wait, whatever brought him here would show itself.

"Mew?"

Ash smiled, he was right.

... MEW! I had to add Mew in!

And Mew kidnaps again!


End file.
